What I Learned In College Is
by AmareeSenpai
Summary: High school didn't give the warning on how to avoid attending the same school as your basketball rival, moving in with him, or somehow developing those awkward emotional feelings. Just when he thought the teenage angst years were over, Aomine Daiki finds himself wishing someone had written a survival manual for college. *Includes some Attack on Titan characters*
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke or Attack on Titan. If I did, I'd die from nosebleeds.***

Chapter 1- Aomine, the Graduate

"We are so proud of our graduates…"

 _Hurry up._

"We know that they will achieve excellence with the skills they have obtained these years at Too Academy…"

 _Blah blah blah._

Aomine Daiki was currently sitting with the other third years waiting for his diploma. He huffed and turned to look at the clock. He had planned on going to dinner to celebrate graduating high school but at the rate the principle was rambling on and on about how proud he was, it didn't look like many appetizing places would still have spaces available. He rolled his eyes and searched the rows for someone he knew. Momoi was sitting further back fidgeting with her hair.

 _Heh, she looks impatient too._

She caught Aomine staring and waved happily. He smirked and continued scanning the crowd. Sakurai looked as if he was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown and Aomine covered his mouth to keep from busting out into inappropriately timed laughter.

 _I think I'll actually miss him…_

"Now for our graduates."

One by one, students lined the stage to receive their diplomas, some with smiles of happiness, others with tears of apprehension from the fear of change. Aomine was indifferent. As long as he could find a nice school to attend, continue to play basketball, and decide on a well-paying career, this was just another step to take to get to what he wanted.

"Aomine Daiki."

Aomine rose from his seat with a smug look on his face. He could hear his parents cheering and others calling out congratulations.

"Yay Aomine, he's so hot!"

"Aomine, congratulations. I'll be watching you on TV when you become a professional basketball player! Send me merchandise!"

"What do ya know? He was smart enough to get a diploma."

That remark had Aomine breaking his neck to see where the insult came from. He nearly tripped on stage after finding his former captain, Imayoshi, clapping along in the audience with a rather unenthused Wakamatsu to his right, glaring coldly. Aomine shot a smirk towards Wakamatsu's way, giving his former teammate another reason to grimace. Aomine accepted his diploma and pumped his fist into the air.

"Finally!"

Aomine swore he was going to go blind if one more camera went off in his face.

"Daiki, hold your degree up higher! Higher!"

"Geez…just take the picture already Mom!"

"Daiki, look. Smile here!"

"Dad, I can't look at both cameras at once!"

"Dai-chan!" Momoi ran up to Aomine and hugged him tightly. "We did it!"

He smiled warmly. "Hell yea we did, Satsuki."

"Aww childhood friends photo!" Aomine's father went on a photo frenzy.

"Look here! Oh that's so cute. You can show this to your kids!" Aomine's mother gushed.

"Wah? Mom, we don't like each other like that. Gosh, you're embarrassing!" a blushing Aomine contented.

"Congratulations, Aomine-kun."

"AHH!" Aomine spun around to see light blue eyes staring up at him. "TETSU!" Aomine bear- hugged Kuroko and grinned enormously. "You shocked me. Man, we're graduates now!"

"Aomine-kun, I can't breathe." He released his grip and patted his former light's head. "You decide on a school yet?"

"I think so. What about you?"

"OHH look it's Kuroko! Look at how you've grown. Such a handsome polite young man, unlike my son. Daiki, let me take a picture of you two!"

"Mom!"

Momoi giggled as she watched the two pose. Aomine hung his arm over Kuroko and clutched his diploma with pride. Kuroko smiled and pointed at his friend. Imayoshi snuck up behind his former teammate and photobombed the would have been memorable photo.

"Wah? Imayoshi what the hell?"

"Congratulations kouhai. Aren't you pleased that you proved you could do something besides play basketball?"

"You trying to start something with me?" Aomine puffed his shoulders out and glared daggers at him.

"How can you act like this in front of your parents? Behave in front of your elders!" Wakamatsu chimed in. As if a dam broke, Aomine lunged for Wakamatsu, only for a flash of blue to appear in front of him.

"Aomine-kun." Aomine caught himself and staggered to a halt. "Tetsu, move!"

"Aomine-kun," he repeated. "Grow up." His former light was left speechless as Imayoshi roared with laughter.

 _It won't be like this anymore Dai-chan. We're all going our separate ways. So please, please cherish these moments, Momoi prayed._

"Do you have enough socks? What about deodorant? Underwear?"

Aomine was currently dashing around the house packing up his final belongings with his mother following him while berating him with multiple questions.

"Yes yes yes. I have enough of everything."

"What about toothpaste? Soap? Shampoo?"

"Yes mom!"

He hustled up the stairs into his nearly empty room and started assembling his shoe collection until his mother shouted behind him.

"Daiki! You cannot take that many shoes with you. Keep some here! Or sell some!"

"I'll never sell them!"

"Can you even fit them anymore?"

"Duh! Why else would I still have them?"

"Because you're stubborn."

Aomine scowled at his mother and started to dwindle down his choices to four pairs. As he started to put the remaining shoes away, a picture fell out of one of the boxes and floated onto the floor. He picked it up and examined it.

 _Damn, this seems like forever ago._

It was a picture from his Teiko days with his old basketball teammates. He almost threw it back into the box, but a tug on his heart stopped him.

 _Maybe…I should take it with me._

He stuffed it into his jacket pocket and handed the boxes to his mom who was smiling sweetly at him.

"What is it?"

"You're just…growing up."

"No no no! You are not going to cry in here!" He started to shove her out of the room.

"You're my son! Of course I'm emotional!" she explained.

"I'm ready when you two are," his father called from outside. Aomine returned to his room for the last time. He stared at the blank walls where his basketball posters used to be hung as decorations. He stepped on the spot where his old basketball rug had been. He ran his fingers over his old bed that was neatly made. He peered out of his window and took in the surroundings that had been his scenery for eighteen years. He exhaled loudly and felt a bittersweet emotion tug at his heart.

"Daiki, where are you? Let's go!" His father snapped him out of the moment. Aomine took mental snapshots of his room before turning his light off and shutting the door. Momoi was waiting outside with a wrapped present.

"What is this?" Aomine inquired.

"A gift!"

Aomine gave her an amused look and started to carefully tear the paper off. Inside was what appeared to be a book with the words "Aomine's High School Memories" printed on the outside.

"Look at it while you ride in the car."

Aomine gave her a genuine smile. "Thanks Satsuki. I'll miss you."

"Yeah." Tears welled up in her eyes and Aomine looked away uncomfortably.

"C'mon, we'll still see each other. And I'll visit and stuff."

"Right!" Momoi perked back up as she enveloped him a hug.

"Be careful Dai-chan."

"Yea, for sure. You too. Avoid boys as much as possible. Call me if they start to bother you. You know I'll beat their asses."

Aomine released her and shuffled over to his mom.

"See ya around Mom."

"Da-dai. Daiki!" She flailed her arms and tackled him into a choking hug.

"Mo- can't breathe." He struggled to make his voice heard but her grip and shrieks of sadness drowned him out.

"Dear, I don't think he can breathe," his father spoke up, coming to the rescue before Aomine turned as blue as his hair. She reluctantly let go and caressed her son's cheek. "Be good and stay in touch."

"Sure," he smiled and patted her shoulder. "Bye mom."

Aomine climbed into the passenger seat of the car. His father sat in the driver's side and revved up the engine.

"Ready Daiki?"

"Ready."

Aomine studied the scenery in the car as they drove towards what would be his new home. His brain suddenly clicked, and he remembered the book sitting in his lap. He turned the flap to see little blurbs scribbled on the interior. He looked more closely to see that they were notes of encouragement from teachers, classmates, and teammates. A happy expression replaced his usual bored face.

"Aomine-kun, good luck." – Kuroko

"Aominecchi! Have fun J " - Kise

"Don't fail."- Imayoshi

"Good luck Dai-chan! Be the best you can be!" - Satsuki

"We're proud of you son!" – Mom and Dad

 _What is this?_ Aomine suddenly had a weird feeling spread throughout his body. _Heh…guess I have to accept the fact I'm really growing up._ He flipped through the photo book and nostalgia hit him like a brick. After closing it, he returned to gazing out of the window.

 _Here's to a new chapter in my life._

The campus was buzzing with new students moving in. Things looked more chaotic as Aomine and his dad approached the dorms.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Besides I don't have that much. Plus I want you to get back before it gets too dark."

His father smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ok, Daiki, good luck."

Aomine grinned back at his dad. "It's no big deal. I'll be fine."

He waved as he watched his father drive away. He sighed and stared around the campus, slowly letting the reality settle in that he was now a college student.

 _So this is my home now, huh?_

"Do you need help?" A rather tall woman in glasses asked him.

"Um, I'm looking for the C wing."

"Oh, that's right this way. Let me show you!" Aomine followed behind her, tugging along his belongings.

"By the way, I'm Hanji Zoe. I teach in the Physics and Biology departments, but I'm volunteering today. What's your name?"

"Aomine Daiki."

"Well, Aomine, welcome! What high school did you go to?" The two maintained small talk until they reached the C wing.

"By the way, why are all of the dormitories referred to as wings?" Aomine wondered.

"If you go to the top of the clock tower and observe the dormitories from the higher viewpoint, they all look like wings coming out of the tower," Hanji answered. "The C Wing houses a lot of the incoming students. I hope you make lots of new friends!"

Aomine stared at other students as he trekked by, taking mental notes of potential female conquest.

 _She has nice boobs. She's too boisterous. She's shorter than Tetsu. She...wait, is that a she?_

"Oh, hey Armin! This is Aomine Daiki, a new student moving into the C wing," Hanji informed.

 _Oh gosh, it's a he!_ "Um hey. I'm Aomine."

"Nice to meet you, Aomine. I live in the C Wing also and my roommate is Eren Yeager. Hope to see you around!" He skipped off.

"Here you go, welcome to your new home, Aomine!" Hanji exclaimed as she pointed to the entrance. "The front desk can check you in and give you your keys. Good luck!" Aomine entered the dorm's corridor and checked in with the receptionist. "Nice to meet you, Aomine. My name is Historia. Your roommate, Jean Kirschtein, has already settled in. Here are your keys, a campus map, and a welcome folder. Please let us know if you need any help."

"Uhh yea. Thanks." Aomine stammered as he tried to figure out the fastest and safest way to get to his room without being caught in the flood of freshman. After a rather turbulent journey, he found himself in front of room 416. He inhaled as he slowly opened the door. The room was quite small compared to his old bedroom at home. There were two cabinets, two closets, and a bunk bed situated near the off white walls. His roommate had set up a few posters, mainly military affiliated. He peeked into the closet and saw some unusual gear and combat boots.

 _So he's in the military? Hmm, I wonder if we'll get along? He better not be a brat._

Just as he was preparing to unpack, the door swung opened and a two-toned brunette popped in. His eyes studied Aomine.

"Hey there. I'm Jean," he introduced, extending his hand.

"Aomine Daiki," he replied giving a firm handshake. "So you're in the military and a student?"

"Part-time. Get's stressful sometimes but you get a lot out of it. You want top or bottom bunk?"

"Bottom's fine. Got long legs."

"Cool. Well, I'll be gone the rest of the day. Just wanted to introduce myself. See ya around, Aomine." With that, he shut the door and left. Aomine sighed and started to unpack.

 _It's super quiet._

He approached the window and gazed out at the campus.

 _It's actually kinda pretty._

The sky illuminated the brick buildings, given them a maroon glow. Sakura petals scattered the walkways and blew softly in the wind. Several other windows were open with students peeking out and observing their new surroundings. A couple of petals blew into his face and he held one between his fingers.

 _Pink. Reminds me of Satsuki._

He reached for his phone to text her until his stomach started growling. It had been hours since he'd eaten something and his body was extremely unhappy with that fact. He opened his campus map and found a cafeteria close by.

The essence of food ignited Aomine's senses when he entered the cafeteria. He hurriedly grabbed a tray and scanned the colorful fruits. He'd barely touched a luscious red apple when his hand collided with another's. He followed the arm all the way up to a very familiar face. Aomine froze as he beseeched that he was dreaming.

"Aomine?"

 _Shit._

"Kagami."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kagami- the College Student

*One week earlier*

"Are you sure you two want to be here? I can finish unpacking by myself." Kagami was currently settling into his new home: a single dorm room in the D wing of his university. Alex volunteered to road trip with him and help him unload. Luckily, Himuro also attended the same university and had greeted them when they arrived.

"It's fine, Taiga. Why wouldn't I help you? You're starting a new chapter in your life." Himuro reassured as he organized the plethora of sweatpants Kagami owned. Alex opened up another box that appeared to be mementos from Kagami's childhood and high school days. She examined the picture of Kagami after his win with Seirin during the Winter Cup. Tears started brimming in her eyes.

"You grew up so fast!" Alex shrilled as she engulfed Kagami in a constricting hug.

"Let go!" Kagami gasped as he clawed the air for something he could grab in order to break free.

"Alex, if you keep crushing him like that, he'll die before the first day of classes." She relented and released Kagami who was panting loudly.

"Geez, Alex," Kagami complained as he caught his breath.

"Before I go, here's a book I bought for you," Alex said as she handed Kagami a book titled _The College Survival Manual- Everything You Need to Know._

"Thanks Alex,"Kagami read the insert. "Let this book guide you through your collegiate journey. It is guaranteed to guide you through every obstacle like roommate troubles, dealing with homesickness, and how to stay on top of your grades."

"Make sure you read it, ok?" Alex declared while ruffling his hair.

"And don't forget I'll be here to help if you need anything, Taiga. Can you finish unpacking by yourself? I have to go see Atsushi. He's also settling in at his university."

"For sure. Thanks again for helping." Kagami walked them out to Alex's car and waved goodbye as they drove away. Back in his wing, he noticed a girl knocking on his door.

"Do you need something?"

"Oh, I'm just looking for the person who lives here. My name is Sasha Blouse and I live down the hall."

"I'm Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet you."

"My boyfriend, Connie Springer, lives on the 3rd floor. We're getting together for dinner tonight if you want to join us and meet our other friends."

Kagami perked up. "Sounds great!"

* * *

Kagami's appetite was nothing surprising to those who knew him well, but for his new friends, it was a sight to behold.

"Um Kagami, are you sure you won't explode?" Sasha asked wide-eyed.

"I'm ok," Kagami replied while munching on a hot dog.

"I like this guy!" Connie exclaimed while smacking Kagami on the back.

"To eat that much and not gain weight...he's a Hanji science experiment waiting to happen," Armin stated as he walked over. "My name is Armin Arlet, this is

my roommate Eren Jaeger. We live in the C wing."

"Armin, Eren! This is Kagami Taiga. He lives on my floor," Sasha beamed.

"Just how much can you eat?" Eren wondered. None of them had met someone with a voracious appetite like Kagami.

"Never really measured," Kagami answered as he unwrapped a burger. The group spent an hour asking Kagami about his life and high school experience. Turned out that Sasha, Connie, Eren, and Armin attended the same high school and more people from their class had also enrolled at the university. Kagami enjoyed the time bonding with new friends and when dusk settled they all returned to their respective wings. Kagami flopped onto his bed and started reading over the manual. He could check off making new friends, thankfully. He didn't want to admit it, but he had been nervous about making a new group of acquaintances. Seirin was a like a family to him, but he knew he couldn't hold onto the notion forever. Things were definitely looking up for him. So he thought.

* * *

*Present time*

Kagami's certain predicament hadn't been mentioned in the manual. Pallor filled Kagami's face as he clutched half of the apple, focusing on the tan hand gripping the other half. It was a showdown of staring without even a muttering of words. Kagami's eye twitched as Aomine eyed him like a bloodthirsty feline ready to attack its prey.

"Let go, Kagami. I saw it first."

"No, you let go! There are plenty of other apples."

"They don't look as tasty as this one."

"Not my problem."

"Kagami."

"Aomine." The atmosphere was growing tense as the two glared daggers. Just as they were about to unmercifully blitz each other, a hand snuck between theirs and swiped the apple away. The boys jaws dropped as a girl with black hair sauntered away towards a table. She turned around and peered, her dark orbs daring either of them to so much as whisper in protest.

"Who the hell is that?" Aomine questioned after she eventually turned away. He was still in disbelief.

"Her name is Mikasa Ackerman, she's friends with Armin and Eren. They live in your wing. Know them?"

"I met Armin. Verify something, is Armin a chic or a guy?"

"You're hopeless." Kagami sighed as he searched for another apple that looked as appetizing and succulent as the stolen gem Mikasa had claimed. He found a comparable one and wandered around the cafeteria looking for a seat. He found one near the window with a scenic view of the campus. He huffed when Aomine sat across from him.

"Hey, I'm not joyful about this either. I couldn't find another seat." Aomine retorted. They ate in silence, occasionally glancing out of the window to watch what was going on outside.

"What made you come here?" Kagami asked, breaking the awkward tension.

"Far away from home, good reputation."

"You gonna play basketball in college?"

"Debating it."

"Don't sacrifice your grades."

"Same to you, idiot."

"Who's your roommate?"

"Army brat named Jean. Know him?"

"Not personally, but I've heard of him from Eren and Armin. He butts heads with Eren a lot because they both like Mikasa."

"That scary goth chic from earlier?"

"Aomine, watch it. I don't want to die by association. She's the fiercest girl around here. The wrestlers even make way for her when they see her in the halls."

"Hmm. Beauty and a badass? Maybe I should pursue her." Kagami choked on the bite of his apple as he shook from laughter.

"You're nowhere near her type. Trust me."

"What? She's your type?"

"Nope."

"Then who is?" The two chatted for two hours about nonsense before deciding to part ways. Kagami waved goodbye as he searched for his phone in his pockets, ready to deliver an onslaught to a certain someone.

"Hello Kagami-kun."

"Where the hell do you get off not telling me that Aomine attended the same school as me, Kuroko?"

"I am doing great. How do you like your campus?"

"Kuroko, I'm not going to let you dodge my question!"

"I like my campus. I don't know if my roommate and I will get along though. He never realizes when I'm in the room."

"You aren't going to answer my question are you?"

"No." Kagami sighed and chuckled. "You haven't changed. Anyway, tell me more about your roommate issue."

* * *

A few weeks had passed since classes had started. The campus had become more lively, but the classes proved to be difficult, especially for Aomine.

 _Slow the hell down dammit._ Aomine was frantically taking notes during his morning English class. His professor was jabbering about adverbs and adjectives and Aomine's brain sizzled with the overload of information. _I'm going to need a tutor if I'm going to pass this class._ And he knew just the person.

* * *

"Kagami, you're an amazing cook! Everything looks so tasty!" Sasha was drooling over Kagami's completed dishes for their afternoon cooking class.

"Thanks. I learned to cook because I've been living on my own for awhile. Uh...what exactly did you make?" He couldn't really decipher her meal, except for the potatoes? Those were potatoes right?

"Yo, you ready Sasha? Hey Kagami!" Sasha's boyfriend, Connie, walked in.

"Hey Connie, see you around Sasha." Kagami cleaned up his station then headed to the library to get some homework done. After finding a secluded spot, he turned his music was bobbing his head to the beat until his headphones were rudely snatched off. He whipped his head around to see Aomine placing the headphones on his own head.

"What is this?"

"Mine," he sassed as he seized his headphones back. "What do you want?"

Aomine sat across from Kagami and looked at him quizzically. "I'm failing English and I need your help."

Kagami howled with laughter as Aomine grew redder with fury. "Shut the hell up Bakagami! I'm serious...I can't foresee passing this damn class. I mean the professor acts like we're all experts or something."

"Let me guess. English was one of the classes you skipped during high school?"

"Like you didn't skip classes!"

"I didn't."

"Goody two shoed brat. So are you going to help me or not?"

"No. It's not my fault that you were an irresponsible moron in high school."

"You want to bring grades up? Because I heard from Kuroko that-"

"That's beside the point!" Kagami shouted.

"Shhh!" The library hissed at both of them and they sunk into their seats until her stabbing glare left their profiles.

"I'll make you a deal. You help me with my English and in return, I'll play unlimited one on ones with you."

"What kind of deal is that?"

"You want to play with mediocre schmucks or god himself?" Aomine inquired with a pompous grin.

"I see you're still cocky as hell," Kagami insulted as he rolled his eyes. But he did have a point; Kagami had been watching some of the guys play basketball on the outside courts and they were just that-mediocre. They wouldn't provide the challenge or rile his adrenaline like battling against Aomine granted. He fidgeted with his pencil while contemplating the offer. It still wasn't good enough.

"I'll buy you lunch every Tuesday. That's when I get out of class at a decent time."

"Deal."

"Gluttonous-"

"Want to finish that sentence, pupil?"

"Shit….no Baka-sensei, I wouldn't dare!" Aomine exaggerated as he started to gather up his belongings. "See you around."

"Hey wait, where you do you want to meet?"

"I know where you live."

"Aomine, what the hell?"

"If you refused, I was going to persuasively pester you until you caved," Aomine said nonchalantly.

"I can't stand you."

"You have a great day too." Aomine sauntered out of the library. Kagami exhaled loudly. _This might be more challenging than playing basketball against him._

* * *

 _3:00. Where the hell is he?_ Kagami had been tutoring Aomine in English for the past couple of weeks. He didn't know if it was making a difference, but Aomine hadn't skipped a session. The rapping on his door broke his thoughts and he opened it to see the man of the hour standing there with a bag of burgers in his hand. "Here's your Tuesday meal. I got five, so I hope that's enough." Aomine strolled into the room and sat at the desk.

"Look." He handed a piece of paper to Kagami. Kagami inspected it swiftly. It was the grading sheet from one of Aomine's essays. He looked at the grade written on the bottom. B+

"Great job, that's a vast improvement from your other essays." Kagami complimented with a smirk. "Guess my teaching worked."

"Yea yea," Aomine replied waving his hands to brush him off. "Don't eat the burgers yet. The weather is nice."

"One on one?"

"Duh. You may be better than me at English but I'll whoop you on the court."

"Bring it on, pupil."

Sweat was pouring from Kagami's forehead as he swiveled around Aomine and took the 3-pointer shot. It traveled through the basket followed by an echoing swish. Aomine quickly rebounded and dribbled the ball at an inhuman speed as he dodged Kagami's defensive attempts to halt him. Aomine made a slam dunk with ease and floated back to the court in time to barricade Kagami as he caught the rebound.

"Ready to quit?" Aomine teased as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"As if!" Kagami replied breathlessly. _Damn, it's like this monster got even better. How do I get past him?"_ He saw an opening on the right and immediately dashed like it was light at the end of the tunnel. He positioned himself for the shot, only for it to get blocked from the back by Aomine.

"Not gonna happen Kagami." The ball slammed against the fence as Kagami fell to his knees heaving. Aomine plopped down next to him, gasping heavily.

"You only beat me by a point. Don't get cocky." Kagami reminded between breaths.

"I still won though," Aomine bragged as he toweled his face off. The sun was setting and a pink hue was painting the sky. Aomine hopped up and dusted his shorts off.

"Enjoy the burgers. See you around."

"See ya." Ten minutes later, Kagami was back in his room gathering his toiletries for the shower. His stomach growled and he grabbed a burger. _Hm?_ There was a note inside of the bag.

" **To Baka-sensei. Thanks."** Kagami couldn't resist the grin creeping upon his face. _Guess that's gonna be my nickname when I tutor him from now on._

* * *

The end of the week came sooner than Kagami expected. Between exams, group projects, and tutoring Aomine, he was exhausted. His phone buzzed from a text message.. _Speak of the devil..._

 **Aomine:** "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

 **Kagami** : "Sleeping."

 **Aomine** : "Come to this party with me. Invite your friends. If you have any lol."

 **Kagami** : "Even through texting, you're an asshole."

 **Aomine** : "Would an asshole text you to hang out?"

 **Kagami** : "Yes, if he couldn't find anyone else to socialize with."

 **Aomine** : "Alright alright you win. I need someone to go with me. My roommate is going to be there and he pisses me off.

 **Kagami** : "So you want me to babysit your grown ass?"

 **Aomine** : "I want you to go so I have someone I somewhat tolerate around!"

 **Kagami** : "You're a horrible person."

 **Aomine** : "Casual attire. I'll wait for you downstairs in the C wing. See ya Baka-sensei.

 **Kagami** : "Fine. And stop calling me that!." Kagami stared at his phone until the screen blacked out. _My first college party...I wonder what it will be like?_

"So whose party are we going to?" Kagami inquired as they wandered around campus.

"His name is Reiner. He's in my one of my classes." Aomine's phone buzzed with a text message. It was Reiner reminding him of his address. "Don't worry, it'll be fun," Aomine reassured.

The house was huge with an exquisite balcony spotted with dancing students. American rap music was blasting through the speakers and shook the steps as Kagami and Aomine ascended them.

"Aomine, what's up? Nice to see you, man!" A burly blonde guy bearhugged Aomine and handed him a beer. Welcome to the party! And welcome to you too, friend! I'm Reiner Braun."

"Hey, I'm Kagami Taiga, nice to meet you," Kagami shouted over the music as he extended his hand. Reiner shook it firmly then pointed to the other side of the room. "Feel free to get some snacks, there's more beer over there, and there's a pool outside. See that guy right there? That's Bertman, my roommate. Quiet guy but he can outdrink anyone. Have fun!" Kagami looked around the room. He spotted Sasha dancing with Connie, both offbeat but obviously having the time of their lives. Armin was in the corner, appearing to be in shock from everything going on around him. Mikasa was dancing with a blonde girl with Eren dreamily stared at her.

"There's the bastard," Aomine said nudging Kagami. "Right there, that's Jean." Kagami followed Aomine's gaze to the sandy haired boy also lustfully staring at Mikasa.

"She has a harem forming huh?" Kagami deducted as he glanced between both boys.

"Heh, she'd never go for Jean." The sandy boy spotted at Aomine and glowered his way. Aomine gave a malicious smirk and teasingly waved.

"Geez," Kagami inserted, "What's up with the clear dislike?"

"He never cleans up after himself. His excuse is that he's tired after training all day. Then he complains about how much I sweat, saying my smell is repulsive. I shower every damn day! Oh, and then he came home drunk one night and threw up on our rug. The trifling bastard wouldn't clean it up! He just fell asleep on his bed. I couldn't sleep with the stench in the air! So I had to. And trust me, calling the resident director after midnight for cleaning supplies was like talking with Satan over the phone."

"I didn't know it was that bad. You should have gotten a single dorm like myself."

"Damn right I should have."

"Kagami, Aomine!" Eren motioned for both of them to come over. "Having fun?"

"Yea, as long as those two don't engage in a war," Kagami mentioned while keeping an eye on Aomine."

"As if. That's why you're here, remember?" Kagami rolled his eyes as he scanned the room. _So this is a college party, huh?_ Beer bottles galore, loud music, guys jokingly shoving each other around, girls dancing wildly, and the atmosphere of pure freedom. The room was growing unbearably hot and Kagami craved some fresh air. The doorway was blocked by the guys from the rugby team chanting Reiner's name as he downed a beer. He navigated throughout the house into a less crowded area. He noticed a winding staircase and climbed it until a he came to a door. It was rusted shut and it took several shoving attempts until it opened. It led out to the roof and Kagami stepped out to admire the night sky. Stars were scattered and left a faint white glow on the houses below. He perched on the edge of the roof, letting his feet dangle, and breathed in the nighttime air. He heard the door open and Aomine roamed over. He plopped down next to Kagami.

"Want a beer?"

"I'm good," Kagami responded. "Reiner seems like a cool guy."

"He definitely is," he responded by taking a sip. Shocked to see the gang here?"

"I was shocked about Armin being here, but not Connor or Sasha. They party all the time."

"Cute couple. I'm kinda jealous."

"What? Haven't found a big boobed girl who will tolerate you yet?" Kagami teased.

"Don't make me push you off the roof," Aomine warned.

"Just kidding, but it's still the first semester of school. Things can change."

'With four years left, everything could change." The two sat in comfortable silence while the music continued to gyrate the house.

"Wanna go home? I'm getting kinda tired. It's been a long week?" Aomine yawned as he copied the yawn and followed him towards the staircase. "Yea, sounds good to me."

* * *

The duo walked home as the night breeze enclosed them. "Guess this is where we go our separate ways," Aomine stated as he turned towards the C wing.

"Yea. I had fun, thanks for inviting me out," Kagami admitted reluctantly.

"Night." Aomine spun on his feed then headed for home.

"Night." Kagami's phone buzzed.

 **Kuroko** : "Are you home yet?"

 **Kagami** : "How did you know I was out?"

 **Kuroko** : "How much did you drink?"

 **Kagami** : "How did you-" He couldn't even finish his message before Kuroko bombarded him with more.

 **Kuroko** : "Are you drunk? Did you bring a girl home with you?

 **Kuroko** : "Nevermind, you don't have that kind of skill.

 **Kagami** : "YOU JERK!"

He didn't have time to add to his defense as a call came in and he noticed it was Aomine.

"Aomine?" He answered.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"I want you try you piece of shit!" Kagami could hear the threatening yells between Aomine and Jean.

"I'll be right there, don't do anything stupid!" Kagami raced to the C wing, heart thudding with panic that Aomine and Jean would truly try to annihilate each other. He sprinted up to the fourth floor. He could hear the slamming of furniture and the turbulent temperature of the room was seeping out into the hallway. Slurs were being shouted from both ends and the sounds of smacks were amplifying. Kagami burst through the door and miraculously dodged a punch from Jean. He captured Aomine and drug him into the hallway.

"Calm down, Aomine!" He was flailing his arms in protest and people were now in the hallways to find the source of the commotion. Kagami gathered all of this strength to drag the lethal blunette out of sight.

"What the hell happened?" Kagami asked while staring at the carnal look in Aomine's eyes.

"That bastard came at me first!"

"Aomine, explain! Give me details! You could get in a lot of trouble for this!"

"Damn right he will." A short, lithe man was glaring death towards Aomine. He stomped over and grabbed Aomine by his hair and forced him to his level. "Care to explain why it sounded like a battlefield in there?" There was a soul-destroying aura around the man and Kagami gulped. _I bet this is the resident director I heard rumors about._

"That son of a bitch attacked me when I told him he was in my bunk. He swung at me so I punched him. Then he threw the chair against the wall and started shouting about some nonsense. It's his fault!"

"You shitty brat, I'm going to have to take care of the damages!" The man's grip tightened on Aomine's scalp until a taller blonde man walked in.

"That's enough, Levi." The shorter man loosened his grasp and eyeballed the commanding voice next to him.

"Fine, then you handle damage negotiations, Erwin." Levi was seething in annoyance.

"Jean is intoxicated and will be disciplined accordingly. Aomine, is it?" Said boy nodded. "Will you come with me? I'll need your side of the story before the disciplinary committee takes action."

"Fine." He rose to his feet and ruffled his hair back into place. He glanced over at Kagami who was still in disbelief.

"Um, I'll go see what I clean up," Kagami finally said after finding his voice. He maneuvered around the small devil and headed to Aomine's room. _Holy crap._ Jean's chair throwing had left a dent in the wall, there were clothes littered on the floor, and he was pretty sure the bunk bed was concaved. _I don't think he's going to get a light punishment for this…_

After sweeping up the floor and organizing the clothes, Kagami leaned against the closet and stared at the dent.

"Is he always like that?" He turned to see Erwin also assessing the damage.

"Aomine has a temper, but I didn't know its extent. He and Jean have been butting heads for a while though. I just think it was the climax of their animosity tonight."

Erwin nodded and sat down in the chair. "Levi is the resident director. He oversees all the aspects of residence life: housing, roommate assignments, repairs, and damage control. The damage isn't as horrible as I imagined, but Levi is fuming over it though. My name is Erwin Smith, I'm the dean of military and law enforcement studies and I'm also on the disciplinary committee. What's your name?"

"Kagami Taiga. What will happen to Aomine?"

"He'll get some type of reprimand, but nothing too serious."

Kagami exhaled loudly as he gazed around the room. _Attending college with my high school rival, tutoring him, then breaking up a fight involving him. There weren't any solutions to those in the manual._

"So what now, Mr. Smith?"

"Think Aomine could stay in your room tonight? I don't think that bed is sturdy enough."

 _Nope, that wasn't in the manual either._


End file.
